Conventionally, in a building such as a hospital, a school, or a factory, there is a management apparatus for the management of facilities. In addition, there is a system which monitors information of the facilities in a plurality of buildings at a remote place through a communication network.
In this way, there is disclosed a technology in which data between the buildings scattered in a broad area is compared with ease and in real time by a high-speed and broad-banded communication network and automatic control is performed by interlocking the facilities in the plurality of buildings (for example, see Patent Literature 1).